Harm Goes Flying
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm meets Mac’s mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac’s true feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

_Classification: Harm/Mac_

_Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth_

_Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him._

_Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 1

1800 hours Sunday

1 Aug 1999

Mac's Apartment

Mac had just returned from Arizona. She had gone to Arizona to deal with issues she had with her dying father. The man she had hated since time began. She had wanted to resolve her unresolved feelings for him, but she had arrived there too late.

He had lapsed into a coma. Father Genarno had helped her to work through a lot of her issues with her father. But the best thing that happened while she was there was that she saw her mother for the first time in seventeen years.

They had talked about why her mother had left when she did and why she was left behind. She invited her mother to come to DC visit her. Her mother said she would be able to in ten days and agreed to come before the end of the month.

Mac could hardly wait to call Harm and tell him all about her trip. She was finally beginning to feel good about herself. She wasn't angry anymore. She didn't hate her father any more and she was going to renew her relationship with her mother.

Harm would be proud of her. He always seemed to be there to help her resolve the problems that she didn't want to deal with. She decided to call him and invite him over for dinner.

1900 Hours

Mac's Apartment

There was a knock at the door. Mac, who had earlier changed into a nice pair of blue jeans and red blouse, went over to the door to let Harm in. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. Boy did he look good Mac thought to herself.

"Good evening Flyboy. It's so nice to see you. Did you miss me while I was gone?" asked Mac seductively.

"Good evening to you too Ninja girl. You're looking lovely tonight. Have you been away? I've been so busy this past week I didn't know which end was up." smiled Harm as he tried to be cute.

"Don't you try to get cute with me stick boy. You are the one who got me to go to Arizona to resolve my issues with my father." replied Mac as she whacked him on his shoulder.

"You're right again Ninja girl. I can't seem to fool you any more. You seem to know all my tricks. And yes, I did miss you." smiled Harm.

"Thank you for missing me Flyboy. You better believe it, I know all your little secrets." chuckled Mac.

"Well you do know most of them, but I still have a few you don't know about. By the way how was your trip?" asked Harm. He figured it must have gone well. She was in playful mood.

"Well it was very frustrating when I first arrived, but it turned out to be a very good trip." replied Mac.

"That's nice to hear. Why don't you tell me about it?" asked Harm curiously.

"First off it was a very long and tedious flight. The flight was delay for two hours. When I finally did get to the hospice where my father was staying, he had already lapsed into a coma.

That made me even more irritated and furious then before. I did a lot of stomping and growling." replied Mac solemnly.

"No way, not you Ninja girl." chuckled Harm.

"Ha, Ha Harm. You're very funny stick boy. I took it out on the padre who was running the hospice. He slowly and patiently helped me resolve the issues I had with my father.

He showed me newspaper clippings my father kept in his wallet. Harm, my father was proud of me. He was proud of my accomplishments. I can't explain how good that made me feel." responded Mac.

"It makes me happy to see you this way. You should be able now to let go of the past and move forward." smiled Harm. She really does look like a new person.

"You were right about going to Arizona. It has allowed me to feel so much better about myself, but that isn't the best news Harm." smiled Mac.

"It isn't Sarah?" asked Harm.

"No. I saw my mother while I was there. The padre had contacted her too. At first she wasn't going to come, but then she thought I might be there.

So she took a chance and came. She's going to come and visit me for a few weeks later this month." replied Mac very happily. She was on cloud nine.

"I'm so happy for you, Sarah. This definitely is great news. We should go out and celebrate." responded an elated Harm. It seemed all her demons, the sense of abandonment, and not worthy of being love, were finally disappearing.

"How about tomorrow night? I'm pretty tired from the trip to go out tonight. We can order a pizza." asked Mac hesitantly.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have some good news too, Ninja girl." replied Harm excitedly.

"Oh pray tell old great one what could it be?" asked Mac sarcastically.

"I took Sarah up last weekend while you were away. You weren't around and I had nothing better to do. I stay out too long before I got back to the airfield. By the time I got back to the airfield it was getting petty dark.

I landed the plane without too much difficulty. I went to the doctor and had my eyes checked out. I though that my night blindness had gone away." smiled Harm.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Mac.

"He told me that night blindness doesn't go away, but that wasn't my problem." replied Harm.

"What was the problem?" asked Mac.

"I was misdiagnosed. I had retinal scarring. Which could be easily fixed. He scheduled me for laser surgery in six months, but when he had a cancellation, I was able to have it done last week." replied Harm.

"How did it go?" asked Mac.

"Well I was pretty nervous at first about having it done, but it seems to have work out great. I can see so much better at night now. It supposed to get better over the next couple of months." responded Harm.

"That great Flyboy. I wish I could have been there for you like you've always been there for me. I'm so happy for you." replied Mac as she began to wonder what this all meant. Did it mean he would leave to go back to flying?

"You've been there for me more times then I can count. If it hadn't been for the cancellation I would have liked to have you there with me. I really could have used your support, but it just happened so fast." replied Harm as he tied to reassure Mac.

"So what does all this mean?" asked a worried Mac.

"It means that I can fly jets again full time if I choose." replied Harm happily.

"Are you sure you want to do that. You have a very promising career at Jag. The Admiral is grooming you to be his successor." replied Mac shakily.

"Changing my designator to an aviator just gives me more options. Besides you know how much I love to fly. I had to quit flying before because of the night blindness. I didn't stop because I wanted to.

I left because I had to. I couldn't see well enough at night to make carrier landings. If I do go back to flying and later decide to leave, I will be doing so under my own terms." explained Harm.

"I really don't want to see you leave Jag, but I will support your decision if you choose to do so." replied Mac as she fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Sarah, I knew you'd understand." smiled Harm.

Mac's heart was breaking. She didn't understand. Why was he thinking of giving up a promising career at Jag to go back to flying? Why was he leaving her? Chloe was leaving soon to go to Vermont to live with her grandparents.

Now Harm might be leaving her too. Why did people she loved always have to leave her?

2000 hours Monday

2 August 1999

Delmonicos Italian Restaurant

The next day Harm took Mac out to her favorite Italian restaurant for a night of dining and dancing. Mac had a wonderful time. She was glowing. Harm was calling her Sarah, her given name.

She always felt special when he did. He was holding her real close while they dance. She loved the feeling of being held in his arms. He was treating her like a princess. She was very happy.

Why couldn't they do this all the time. She loved Harm and didn't want to see him go. Why couldn't he love her like she loved him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

_Classification: Harm/Mac_

_Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth_

_Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him._

_Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 2

1900 hours Tuesday

10 Aug 1999

Mac's apartment

Chloe came to stay with Mac for a few weeks before she had to go back to school at the end of the month. She was leaving to live with her new found grandparents in Vermont.

Mac wasn't very happy. She had gotten use to seeing Chloe on a regular basis. She loved having Chloe around. She liked being her big sister although Chloe thought of her as more a mother figure.

It has given her the opportunity to help out someone less fortunate then she, like her uncle had done for her. She was also getting to an age where her maternal instincts were kicking in big time and she didn't have a man in her life.

She couldn't see anyone in her future to give her a child to love. Chloe filled most of those needs. It also gave her an idea how wonderful it would be when she had her own children. She really cared about Chloe. She was going to miss Chloe a lot.

"So Sarah, how is the love of your life doing? Is he going to come and visit while I'm here? When are the two of you going to get married?" asked Chloe curiously.

"Whom are you talking about Chloe? I don't have any man in my life right now. You know that." replied a perplexed Mac.

"Yeah right. You're hopelessly and madly in love with your Flyboy Harmon Rabb. I can see it every time you see him or talk about him." smiled Chloe.

"Well I'm not sure if he's in love with me. And even if he was, it's against regulations Chloe. And you know how Harm is about regulations." replied Mac.

Why is she talking about this with her? She's too young to understand matters of the heart.

"Well I know he is in love with you Sarah. You can't let other people decide whom you should love. Only you can determine that." replied Chloe wondering why Mac wouldn't admit that she loved Harm.

"You don't know that Chloe. You are letting your vivid imagination run wild. He has never given me any indication that he is in love with me. He's just a good friend who's there for me when I need him." responded Mac sullenly.

God, why doesn't he love me like Chloe thinks he does.

"I know for a fact he is in love with you. He is always looking at you when you're around and you're not looking at him. He has a big silly grin on his face whenever you talk to him.

And finally he spends a lot of time day dreaming with a silly look on his face after he has spent time with you." chuckled Chloe.

"How do you know all this?" asked Mac.

"I get bored very easily. So I like to watch how people interact with each other. The average person who walks in on you and Harm can see how you two respond to each other.

They all think that you two have been married at least ten years. You both display so much love towards each other that it is almost sickening.

How either one of you doesn't see how much the other is in love with you is completely beyond me." smiled Chloe.

2000 hours

Mac's apartment

Later that evening Harm stopped by Mac's apartment. He wanted to talk to Mac about his decision to return to flying. He knocked on the door and held his breath. This was going be very difficult.

Chloe rushed over to the door to open it and let him in. She was very happy to see him. She said hello to Harm and she gave him a big hug after he picked her up.

"Hello Chloe, how are you doing?" asked Harm as he poked her little nose.

"I'm doing just fine Harm. Sarah and I have been painting our fingernails and toenails crimson red. What do you think?" asked Chloe cutely.

"I think they look just lovely. Sarah, I didn't know you painted your nails?" asked Harm as he gave her a big smile.

"How else did you think they changed colors Flyboy?" smile Mac coyly.

"I guess I never really thought about it before." smiled Harm.

"Typical squid, What brings you over here tonight stick boy?" asked Mac.

He normally didn't just show up at her place. He usually called her if it was important.

"I wanted to say hello to Chloe and see how she was doing before she left us to live with her grandparents. I also need to talk to you about something Sarah." replied Harm hesitantly.

Mac began to feel weak-knee. Harm had used her given name twice already tonight. He didn't call her Sarah very often. She liked it when he did, but wondered why he was using it tonight. Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe Harm did love her.

"Leave us Harm. I thought she was leaving me Flyboy. We aren't a couple you know. So what do you want to talk about Harm?" asked Mac with a smiled. She had caught his reference.

"Well we're partners aren't we. Anything that effects you, effects me Sarah. I wanted to update you on our discussion from last week, but I can see that you are busy." apologized Harm.

"It's okay Harm, I can find something to do in the other room if you two need to talk." interrupted Chloe as she walked away shaking her head.

"Thank you Chloe." answered Harm.

"Okay Harm, spill it." replied Mac. She was dreading what was coming next. She was hoping that he wasn't going to change his designator but ...

"I went in to talk to the Admiral the other day about changing my designator to an aviator." replied Harm hesitantly.

"What did he say?" ask Mac quietly. Her fears about Harm leaving were coming true.

"He wasn't very happy when I told him I wanted to change my designator. He asked me if I was unhappy here at Jag. I told him that I've been happy at Jag. That this was something I had to do.

Also I hadn't made any career decisions yet. He gave me the same speech you gave to me last week. I told him I was doing it so I would have more options, but he really didn't believe me." replied Harm.

"You really didn't expect him to, did you Harm? You're the son he never had. So what is he going to do?" asked Mac.

"Well, as much as he doesn't like the idea, he said he would call in a few favors to make it happen." answered Harm.

"He has always said to come to him when we needed assistance. He should feel good that you did." replied Mac.

"I hope you're right Sarah." responded Harm.

Chloe came out of the next room.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" asked a bored Chloe.

"You've been talking for a long time.

"I guess we are finished talking for now. Sarah has told me that you are going to be living with your new grandparents. I hope you will be happy. I'm going to miss you sweetie." smiled Harm.

"I'm going to miss you too Harm. You're the nicest man I have ever known." replied Chloe.

Chloe went over to him and gave him a big hug before Harm walked to the door. No wonder why Mac loves this girl thought Harm. Kind of makes you wish you had one of your own.

"I can see why Sarah loves you." continued Chloe.

"Chloe!" wailed Mac as she tapped her.

"Thank you Chloe." smiled Harm. What a precocious little girl. The things she says. I wonder if it is true, does Sarah love me?

"It seems everyone I love is leaving me." wailed Mac.

Harm looked a little puzzle, but he turned around and left. Mac had tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Chloe saw this and told her that she loved her and Harm loved her too.

1900 hours Thursday

12 Aug 1999

Mac's apartment

Mac was sitting in the living room at home going over some files. Chloe was in the other room watching television when the telephone rang.

"Hello, this is Sarah MacKenzie." answered Mac.

"Hello Sarah, this is your mother. I'm calling to let you know I'll be arriving at Dulles International Airport tomorrow night at 1900 hours. I was wondering whether you could pick me up?" asked Deanne nervously.

Even though Sarah was happy to see her at the hospice, it had been several weeks since then. Sarah could have remembered all the bad things that had happened seventeen year ago. She might have changed her mind about seeing her again.

"Hello Mom, it's so good to hear your voice. Sure I can pick you up tomorrow. I'll see if Harm will come along with me." replied a happy Mac.

"Thank you Sarah. I'm looking forward to meeting the young man who's responsible for bringing us back together and who is so important in your life. You really have blossom into a very special woman." responded a prideful Deanne.

"You're going to love him mom. He's tall, very good looking, and has a great smile. He has helped me purge my demons. He is always there for me when I need him. He has given me a purpose in my life. I look for opportunities now to give instead of always wanting something or someone." smiled Mac.

"He sounds like a wonderful young man Sarah. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you honey." replied a remorseful Deanne.

"He is mom and it's alright. I understand. I know dad made it impossible for you to stay. I've missed you so much. All I want now is for you to be in my life.

I got you a hotel room near by. I would have like you to stay with me, but my place is too small." responded Mac quietly, hoping not to cause her mother to change her mind.

"It's okay Sarah. I understand. I'm just so happy to have my baby girl back in my life. I love you more then you can imagine. I want to be there for you now whenever you need me." replied a tearful Deanne.

"Thank you Mom, I love you too. I belong to the big sisters program. I have a little sister name Chloe. She quite a handful, but I love her so much. She reminds me a lot of myself at that age. She's staying with me this week. I think you'll love her as much as I do." smiled Mac.

"I'm sure I will dear. I have to go Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow night dear. Bye." replied Deanne.

"Good night Mom, see you tomorrow." replied Mac.

"I knew you loved him." smiled Chloe with satisfaction.

"What? Have you been eavesdropping on me Chloe Madison?" asked Mac with her hands on her hips.

"Only the part where you were talking about Harm. If you don't mind, whom were you talking to on the telephone?" asked an inquisitive Chloe.

"That was my mother. She's coming to visit me tomorrow. Do you want to come along with me when I go to the airport to pick her up?" smiled Mac.

"I thought you didn't know where your mother was. You said she abandoned you when you were in high school." quizzed a puzzled Chloe.

"Remember when I told you about my father dying?" asked Mac patiently.

"Yeah." replied Chloe not sure where the conversation was going.

"Well, I saw my mother while I was there at the hospice. We reconnected and she's coming for a visit." smiled Mac happily.

"Is Harm going to the airport too?" asked Chloe.

"I was planning to ask him tomorrow." replied Mac.

"Good, then I will go with you and Harm to pick up your mother." smiled Chloe.

1000 hours Friday

13 Aug 1999

Jag Headquarters

The next morning Mac was ready for a break. She looked into Harm's office through the window between their offices. He was busy looking over some paperwork. She loved him so much. If only he loved her as much as she loved him.

She went to the break room and got a couple cups of coffee. She went back across the bullpen area to Harm's office. She knocked on his door.

"Enter!" smiled Harm as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk and saw the vision named Sarah.

"Do you have a minute Harm?" asked Mac with a smile.

"I have two for you." chuckled Harm. Boy, she always seemed to look so good.

"Thank you Flyboy. My mother is coming to visit me today. I'm going to the airport tonight to pick her up. Chloe is going with me and she wants you to come along too." Mac commented quietly hoping that he would.

"What about you? Do you want me to come Sarah?" smiled Harm as he watch Mac's face blush at the mention of her given name.

"Of course I do Harm. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come." blushed Mac.

"Then I accept. What time is she arriving?" asked Harm.

After all the years of feeling abandonment he knew Mac must be very happy her mother was visiting her. He knew the feeling. He lost his father at a very young age. Even though he knew his father really didn't abandon him, it still felt the same.

"About 1900 hours." replied Mac.

"I guess I'll follow you home after work, we can pick up Chloe. We can take my SUV since you can't put more than two adults in your little car." smiled Harm.

"Thank you Harm. I really appreciate this." replied Mac as she gave Harm a small hug.

"We can go out afterwards to get something to eat. And that does not include Beltway Burgers." smiled Harm.

"Oh, come on Harm. That my favorite place in the world to eat." begged Mac.

She knew how much Harm hated Beltway Burgers, but she really like to tease him when it came to food. Maybe he would take them some place really nice to eat.

"No it's not your favorite place Sarah. It just happens to be the place that you can afford. I'll take you to that fancy Italian place that you like so much." smiled Harm seductively.

"Thank you Harm, You're so sweet." smiled Mac. She was glowing now.

"Don't let that get around. It would ruin my perfect reputation." chuckled Harm. He loved seeing her happy.

Mac laughed and went back to her office to finish up some work. She started to daydream. Harm was calling her Sarah again, her given name. She always felt special when he did.

It sounded so nice coming from him. In fact he had been calling her Sarah all week. Maybe he did love her after all like Chloe said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

_Classification: Harm/Mac_

_Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth_

_Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him._

_Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 3

1900 hours

Dulles International Airport

After work Harm and Mac went back to her place to drop off her car and pick Chloe up. They arrived at the airport an hour later. When they saw Mac's mother getting off the plane, Harm and Chloe stayed back to let Mac greet her mother by herself.

They hugged and kissed. They exchanged pleasantries. Mac brought her mother over to meet Harm and Chloe. They exchanged greetings and then went to pick up her bags.

2000 hours

Delmonicos Italian Restaurant

Harm drove them back to DC. He took them to Mac's favorite Italian Restaurant. They went inside and got a table. A waiter came over and they all ordered their food and drinks.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. MacKenzie. Sarah told me she saw you a couple of weeks ago when her father died." smiled Harm as he started up the conversation.

"Please call me Deanne, Harm. Yes, I did see her there. I took a chance that she might show up at the hospice. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I have felt guilty for so many years. I didn't know if she would forgive me. I'm glad she did." replied Deanne.

"Sarah is a very special lady Deanne. She's an outstanding marine and lawyer. And I've had the privilege of having her as my partner the last three years. How was the trip Deanne?" asked Harm.

"It was a good flight, but the seats were a little uncomfortable. After my conversation with Sarah a couple weeks ago I went to Kansas to see my brother Matt.

He told me about how he met you and what you did for him. He told me about how proud of Sarah he was and her accomplishments. He also told me about how you and Sarah met." smiled Deanne.

She understood now why Sarah was in love with him now. He was perfect. She thought back to when Sarah was a preteen. Sarah's favorite story was how she was going to meet the man of her dreams and get married. She was going to meet him in a rose garden.

"How long are you staying mom?" asked Mac. She hoped that it would be for awhile.

"Till the end of the month Sarah. If that is alright with you." replied Deanne.

"It's okay with me mom. I'm so happy to see you again. I wish you could stay longer." wailed Mac quietly as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you dear. I wish I could too. But my boss would only let me take off till the end of the month. Maybe I can stay longer next time. You

know I love you sweetie." Deanne responded with a tear in her eye.

"I love you too Mom. Hey, maybe we can get Flyboy here to take us sight seeing this weekend around the city." smiled Mac as looked over to Harm.

He was always there for her when she needed him. He was being a prince taking her and her mother to dinner and welcoming her.

"I've been put on this earth to serve you Ninja girl. Your wish is my command." smiled Harm as he returned the gaze.

She looked so happy that her mother was here with her and Chloe. It felt real good to be here tonight.

"If only that was really true Flyboy." replied Mac quietly.

Harm and Mac continue to banter back and forth over the next hour. This amused Chloe and Deanne. Deanne was very please to see this side of Mac. This was how she was with her husband Joe before he started drinking and abusing her. Sarah looked very happy.

"Chloe, do they always behave this way with each other?" asked Deanne.

"I've only known them for a short period of time. But they do seem to feed off each other. They seem to connect on a level that most people aren't even aware of.

I think that they can actually read each other's mind. I think they are in love with each other, but are too afraid to admit it to themselves never mind to each other." replied Chloe with a big smile.

"I think you're right Chloe. They seem like the perfect couple to me. I haven't seen Sarah this alive and happy since she was a young girl. I think we need to push them to the next level." smiled Deanne as she looked at Mac.

She had grown into a beautiful woman despite her abandonment and her father's abuse. She was glowing as she bantered with Harm. She deserved to be happy.

"I've been working on Sarah. I've been trying to get her to admit to herself that she loves Harm. I'll do anything to get them to take the next step and admit their feelings to each other. I want her to be happy." replied Chloe despondently.

"Good, I think I'm really going to enjoy myself here. Sarah was right about you Chloe. You are a special young lady. You are a lot like her when she was your age." smiled Deanne.

"Thank you Mrs. MacKenzie. That is the best complement you could have given me. I want to be like her when I grow up. Although I don't know if I want to be a marine." smiled Chloe.

"Well mom, I think it's time we get you to your hotel and get you settle in. We can make plans for the weekend tomorrow." declared Mac.

"Okay Sarah. You were right about Harm. He seems to be a wonderful young man. I'm so happy you've found someone like him to be in your life." responded Deanne.

"Thank you mom." replied Mac sadly. It's too bad he plans on leaving to fly F-14's.

1000 hours Monday

16 Aug 1999

Jag Headquarters

Harm went to Mac's office and knocked on the door. Mac let him in and they both sat down. He had just come back from a coffee and muffin run after his meeting with the admiral.

"Good morning Harm. What's going on with you?" asked Mac.

"Good morning to you too. Well Sarah it's official now. I've just come from the Admiral's office. My designator has been officially changed to an aviator." replied Harm.

"So what does that mean?" asked Mac hoping against hope that Harm wouldn't be leaving.

"Well I now have the option to pursue flying tomcats full time again. I don't know if I want to or not. It's all happening so fast." replied a frazzled Harm.

"You're right. It is happening very quickly. I guess when the Admiral decides to get something done he doesn't waste time. I know I'm not prepared to see you leave so soon." responded Mac sadly.

"I'm not prepared for this either. I know I've been thinking about going back to flying for a long time. But now that it's almost here I'm not sure that I'm ready." replied Harm cautiously.

"If you decide to go back I'm going to miss you Flyboy. You are my best friend. I've enjoyed working with you so closely. I don't think I'll ever find someone like you again to be my friend. But I'll support any decision you make." replied Mac struggling to hold back the tears.

"Sarah, I've never had a partner or a friend like you before either. You've been there for me whenever I've needed you. You're very special to me. I'll truly miss our close working relationship." replied Harm as he took her hand in his.

"Well Harm, you've always been there for me too." responded Mac as she held on tight. She didn't want to ever let go.

"I have to get back to work now. Why don't we go out for lunch and talk about this later?" asked Harm.

"Okay Harm, I'll see you later." replied Mac as she let go of his hand.

Tears began to flow from Mac's eyes after Harm left the office. It seemed that Harm would be leaving her after all. This made her very sad. How would she be able to survive without him. He was her life.

1330 hours Friday

20 Aug 1999

Jag Headquarters,

Harm had a meting with the Admiral after lunch that lasted a half hour. It was to inform him his designator had been changed to an aviator and he had a new assignment.

Harm left the Admiral office and was heading back to his office. Mac saw him coming and asked him to join her in her office.

"So Harm, did I miss anything with the Admiral." asked Mac hesitantly.

"No Sarah, you didn't miss anything as far as work is concern." replied Harm.

"Then what were you talking to the Admiral about Flyboy?" asked Mac.

"It's official. I've been offered a commission on the Patrick Henry to fly tomcats." responded Harm elatedly.

"Have you accepted it?" asked Mac trying to hold back a tear that forming.

"I have one week to decide, but I have already told the Admiral I would take the commission." replied Harm, concerned that Mac wasn't as elated for him.

"Are you sure this is what you want Harm?" asked Mac.

Everything between them had been so great the last few weeks. She wasn't looking forward to Harm leaving.

"I'm sure. I was born to fly. It's who I am. I decided to accept the commission last night if I was offered the opportunity." responded Harm.

"I'm going to miss you Harm. When are you leaving?" asked a despondent Mac.

"At the end of the month. I'm going to miss you too Sarah." replied Harm as he gave Mac a little hug to console her.

"That's so soon. How can you leave m ... Jag so soon? You can't leave Jag now." begged Mac.

"I know it's happening very quickly, but things are heating up in Kosovo. They need to have pilots ready sooner rather then later." reasoned Harm.

"But what about Jag? You know how important you are to Jag." cried Mac.

"I thought you were okay with this Sarah. I thought you would be happy for me. You know how much I've wanted to fly." answered Harm a little hurt.

"I know and I am happy for you, but it's happening so fast. I thought I would have more time." started Mac.

"More time for what Sarah?" asked Harm.

"I don't know, just more time." replied Mac trying to hide her feelings.

Mac puts her arms around Harm's waist and her head on his chest. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Harm was stunned and very confused. Did Mac have feelings for him that he wasn't aware of?


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

_Classification: Harm/Mac_

_Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth_

_Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him._

_Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 4

1300 hours Wednesday

25 Aug 1999

Harm's apartment

Harm had just gotten back from having lunch with Mac's mother. He was a bit shaken to hear that Mac was taking his leaving so hard. Mac's mother had told him how sad Mac really was about his leaving to go back to flying tomcats.

Mac was crying herself to sleep every night since he told her he was leaving. She had tried to console Mac, but that Mac felt Harm was deserting her like everyone else she had loved in her life.

Harm understood this. He had had this discussion with Mac many times before. Harm was surprised when he heard that Mac loved him. He was happy that she did. He had realized a long time ago that he loved her since the day they met in the rose garden.

She was a strong independent woman who didn't cut him any slack. He couldn't get everything with a smile or his charms. He had to earn her respect.

He had realized that they had gotten much closer the last few months, but he hadn't realized how she really felt about him. He didn't wanted to risk losing her by telling her that he loved her.

He knew what he had to do. He got on the phone and call his mother and grandmother, and Mac's Uncle Matt. He told them that he was going to ask Mac to marry him. He would like them all to be there when he did.

He was planning to ask her on Saturday in the White House Rose Garden, where they had met for the first time. The wedding, hopefully, would take place the right after the proposal. He wanted to marry her before he took off to Florida to fly tomcats.

They all agreed to come to D.C. tomorrow for the blessed event. He then called Reverend Johnson to arrange to marry them in the White House Rose Garden at 1000 hours Saturday morning.

Finally he called Deanne back. He told her of his plans. He asked her to take Mac shopping to make sure she had a white dress to wear Saturday.

She was very happy to help him out. Her little Sarah was going to marry the man of her dreams. Sarah was going to be very happy. And that would make her happy too.

1600 hours

Jag Headquarters

Later that day Deanne and Chloe met Mac in her office. They convinced her to go shopping with them. They all went to the mall down by the wall. They wanted to pick up some outfits Chloe would need for school.

Chloe picked out two nice dresses and two nice blouses and slacks to match. As they were walking through the mall to get something to eat Deanne saw a nice women's store in the mall.

She convinced Mac to go in and look around for a nice white dress. Mac couldn't understand why she would want a white dress particularly since it was almost September. Deanne saw the perfect white silk dress.

She convinced Mac to try the dress on. It was a perfect fit. It has a little lace border along the sleeves and along a low cut neckline. The dress hung several inches above her knees. The sleeves extended a few inches below the elbow.

She looked fantastic as the dress fitted her like a glove. Mac agreed to buy it. She was happy that she and her mother could do this together.

2000 hours

Mac's apartment

Later that evening Harm drove over to Mac's place. He had a plan that he thought would make Mac very happy. He went to the door and knocked.

Mac went over to the door and opened it. She was surprise to see Harm standing there. She let Harm in. They went over to the sofa and sat down.

"Hi Harm, why have you come over here tonight?" asked Mac.

"Hello Sarah, I have a special surprise for you that I want to give to you before I leave. You aren't doing anything Saturday?" asked Harm with one of his gorgeous Flyboy smile.

"I was going to spend some time with Chloe before she leaves for Vermont. Can you tell me what the surprise is?" asked a curious Mac.

"No, I can't. It's a very special one, but you will need to wear a white dress. Do you have one Sarah?" asked a smiling Harm.

Mac's knees quivered a little. That the second time tonight that he has called me Sarah. She wondered what he was up to. It must really be something special.

"Funny you should happen to ask me that Flyboy. I just bought myself a new dress today. It happens to be white. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" asked Mac suspiciously.

"Do I know anything about what, Sarah?" asked Harm with a dumb look.

"About the white dress silly. Has your mind gone completely bonkers since this morning?" giggled Mac. She was beginning to like the little game they appeared to be playing.

"My mind is just fine Sarah. The only thing I know about a white dress is that I've never seen you in one." teased Harm.

"I guess you will see me in one Saturday." smiled Mac.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you then. Bye Sarah." replied Harm.

"Good night Flyboy, see you Saturday." laughed Mac softly.

Mac closed the door behind Harm. Harm had made her day. He kept calling her Sarah, her given name. She always felt so good when he called her Sarah. And he wanted to spend the day with her Saturday. It wasn't work related. She would have some nice dreams tonight.

0930 hours Saturday

28 Aug 1999

Mac's apartment

Deanne had come by earlier in the morning to picked up Chloe. She had arranged for his family and hers to be at the White House Rose Garden before Harm and Mac arrived.

They would be behind some bushes out of sight but close enough to hear Harm's proposal. Harm stopped by Mac place to pick her up. He was in his dress whites.

"Wow! You look very beautiful in that white silk dress Sarah." exclaimed Harm.

Mac swooned a little. He was still calling her Sarah and he was here in his dress whites. What ever was happening, it must be something very special. She wondered what was going on?

"Thank you Harm. You look pretty good yourself. May I ask where we are going? It's not every day a girl gets taken out by a man in dress whites." smiled Mac coyly.

"That's dress whites and gold wings. It's a secret, but I can tell you it's a very special place." smiled Harm as he soaked in Mac's beauty.

"A special place?" asked Mac as she raised an eyebrow.

They went for a ride in his SUV. They drove for a little while before finally arriving at the White House Rose Garden.

"Why have you brought me here Harm?" asked a confused Mac.

"I told you I was taking you to a special place. This is the place where we met. Where I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. It is a place of new beginnings.

This is the place we first formed a new partnership. It has always been a special place for us. Sarah MacKenzie, I love you with all my heart." replied Harm as he got down on one knee.

"Sarah, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me?" asked Harm.

As Harm was talking to her, Mac began to realize something wonderful was about to happen. He had just said he loved her. Boy he sure knew how to make her happy. She then saw him get down on one knee.

Oh no, can it be true as her body began to shake with anticipation. Yes it is. He was asking her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. She thought she was going to lose him to those stupid jets.

She had thought he was deserting her, but he wasn't. He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, Sarah MacKenzie. He wanted to marry her.

She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve having such a wonderful man love her. But she was very happy that he did. She smiled that very special lips upturned at the corner smile that Harm loved.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. It would please me very much to accept your proposal. I love you so much. There is nothing else in the world I would rather do, then to marry you. So yes Harmon Rabb, I will marry you." cried Mac as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

Harm stood up and took her in his arms for a kiss. All of a sudden she heard applauds coming from behind the rose bushes.

"What was that Harm?" asked Mac.

"It's our family Sarah. Come out everyone." yelled Harm joyfully.

"How in the world did you manage this Harm?" asked a happy but surprised Mac.

"For the woman I love, I would move mountains. And your mother and Chloe helped." smiled Harm. He was very please to see Mac so happy.

"Thank you mom." Mac said to her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"Who's that gentleman? I don't think I recognize him Harm." asked a confused Mac.

"He is Reverend Johnson. He has come out here to marry us Sarah. That is if you want to marry me today. I don't want to leave to fly tomcats without you here to come back home to." begged Harm.

"Well, since our families are here and I have loved you since the day I met you. We might as well do it today." smiled Mac.

"Thank you Sarah, You have made me the happiest man in the world." replied Harm.

"That's good, because you have made me the happiest woman in the world." replied Mac as they hugged.

Harm had everybody gather in a semicircle around them. He told them Mac had accepted his proposal and they were getting married today. In fact, they were going to get married right now.

Everyone applauded. Mac was smiling. She had tears in her eyes, happy ones. Chloe handed Mac a bouquet of roses. Reverend Johnson started the ceremony. He then came to ask them to say their vows.

"I want to thank you Sarah for being here today. You have changed my life forever. You have taught me how to care for someone else beside myself. You have been there for me every time I needed someone.

You have supported me and not question me as I dealt with my obsessions. I love you Sarah. Thank you for becoming my wife." vowed Harm.

"Thank you Harmon. You have made the happiest woman in the world today. I can't imagine life without you any more. I have loved you since the day we met. You have helped me in so many ways that I can't count them all.

You have always been there for me. You have made me deal with issues that I didn't want to. You have made me believe that I'm a deserving individual who deserves to be happy like everyone else. Again, thank you Harm. I love you." vowed Mac.

Reverend Johnson pronounced them husband and wife. Harm and Mac shared a kissed of love finally being recognized. Everyone came up to them and congratulated them.

They went to Mac's favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate. Frank told everyone he was footing the bill. He had arranged to have one of the function rooms reserved for the reception.

They all had a good time. They ate and drank. They danced to some lively music. Harm had at least one dance with all the ladies. Mac did the same with all the men. But Harm and Mac danced all the slow dances together.

They spent the rest of the weekend together doing the married couple thing. They talked about Harm coming back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. And finally Harm asked Mac to keep their marriage a secret from the rest of Jag.

He wanted to keep it a secret between them so that they wouldn't have to share their feelings about each other with anybody else for awhile. He asked her especially not to tell Harriet. If she told Harriet, the secret would spread like wildfire.

It would also make it difficult to get back into Jag together if everyone knew they were married. He then gave her a special chain and locket. The locket had a picture of them together on their wedding day.

The locket had roses engrave on one side and Sarah, I'll love you forever, your Flyboy, Harm on the other side. He asked her to put her wedding ring and engagement ring on it so she could have it close to her heart. It would remind her that he was coming back to her and how much he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

_Classification: Harm/Mac_

_Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth_

_Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him._

_Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 5

1000 hours Monday

30 Aug 1999

Pensacola, Florida

Mac received permission from the Admiral to drive with Harm down to Florida. He knew that they were very close and that she was going to miss him terribly.

The Admiral wanted her to have the opportunity to close this chapter in their lives privately without distractions. Mac was grateful for this opportunity.

Harm and Mac drove down to the naval base in Florida arriving there the next day. He would be there for two weeks of training before heading out to the carrier Patrick Henry. They were in each other's arms. Mac had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you fly boy, but being your wife has made me very happy. I know you aren't leaving me forever, it's only for a short time.

I'm happy that you will be able to finally complete your dream of flying and will be able to leave it behind when the time comes without any regrets." smiled Mac.

"Thank you Sarah for being so supportive. I know that this isn't easy for you, but it has allowed us to express our feelings for each other. It's a short term sacrifice not being with you, but we have ensured that we will always be together. I'm going to miss you Sarah." said Harm with love.

"Well we both have to go. Please call me tonight Harm. I love you." responded Mac with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. I will call you at 2100 hours. Remember Sarah this is our little secret. Don't let anyone know that we got married, especially Harriet.

The whole world will know if she finds out. All you have to do is look at the rings on chain around your neck to remind you how I love you." smile Harm as he glazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I'll remember. Bye." cried Mac.

"Bye." replied Harm.

They gave each other one last kiss before going their separate ways. Harm turned and walked back to his quarters. Mac watched until he disappeared into the building. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

Their relationship had finally reached the level she had been dreaming about for so long, but now he was going to be flying jets. She was both happy and sad. She was happy for Harm, for he was going to be flying, the thing he loved most to do in his life.

But she was also sad because she was going to miss working with him. She was going to miss the closeness that they had developed over the last couple of years. It was going to be a long year without him. She then turned, got into the car and drove away.

0900 hours Monday

23 Oct 1999

Jag Headquarters

It had been almost a two months since Harm and Mac got married. Chloe had gone to live on her grandparents' farm. Mac's mother had gone home. Harm was aboard the carrier Patrick Henry. Mac was all alone at Jag.

She no longer had a buffer between her and Brumby's unwanted attention. And he had been a major pest too. He was constantly after her to go out to dinner with him, but Mac would have none of that.

She was very secure in her new marriage to Harm. Even though Harm wasn't around he was in her thoughts. They would exchange e-mails four to five times a week, but she still missed him.

The Admiral called for Mac, Brumby, and Bud into his office. He informed them that a tomcat had sustained damage and was loss. The pilots had to eject. He wanted them to go out to the carrier Patrick Henry to investigate what happened.

They were to leave at 1135 hours from Andrews to take a transport to Europe. From there they would fly out to the carrier Patrick Henry on a helicopter. He wished them good luck and to complete the investigation before the end of the week.

Bud was happy to be going. He wanted to see how Harm, his mentor, was doing as an aviator. He knew Harm loved to fly and there was nothing better than life on a carrier.

Brumby was always happy whenever he got a chance to travel with Mac. He always thought his charms would work better on her away from Jag. He though she was more apt to let her defenses down.

He figured everything would be perfect once they got to the carrier. He would be able to get Mac alone on deck in some secluded place. It could be very romantic. Then who knows, he might get lucky.

Of course Mac was happy to go because she would be able to see her beloved Harm. She had missed him so much. Even more then she had expected. Must be her hormones kicking in she thought.

The only dread she had was holding off Brumby unwanted attention until she got to the Patrick Henry, but that was a small price to pay to see Harm.

1800 hours Tuesday

24 Oct 1999

Aircraft carrier Patrick Henry

Mediterranean Sea

Harm's bunkmate, Tom the Tuna, came into their quarters. He had come to tell Harm a Jag team was coming to investigate the mishap. They would be arriving in about a half an hour.

The Jag investigation was headed up by a marine. He saw Harm trying to sleep. He looked at Harm's desk and saw the picture of Harm and Sarah. She was a beautiful woman. One of the pictures on the desk had Sarah in a marine uniform.

Maybe this marine officer would be Harm's Sarah. Tuna woke Harm up and told him a marine officer was coming to the Patrick Henry. She was heading up a Jag investigation of the jet that crashed the other day.

Harm hoped it would be Sarah. It had been nearly two months since he had seen her last. He had tried to keep up communication by e-mail with her, but it was tough because he was often very tired after his flights.

He couldn't always get to a computer to read or send e-mail. It was nice to get e-mail. He had gotten several from Bud and Harriet and family. He hadn't received any from the Admiral.

He didn't expect to because the Admiral hated using the computer for such trivial things. The only thing that really matters was getting e-mail from Sarah. She was pretty good about sending one to two e-mails a day.

She also understood not getting e-mail from Harm everyday. She knew he was working hard to stay with the younger pilots.

1830 hours

Aircraft carrier Patrick Henry

Mediterranean Sea

Later a small group of pilots were on deck awaiting the arrival of the Jag team. They had heard that there was a hot female marine officer coming on board. They all wanted to be there to get a look at her.

Harm heard one of them talking about how he would get a date with her since he was the coolest pilot on board. Harm just laugh. He went over to him.

"Steeler, you don't have a chance with her. She likes men not little boys. She would eat you up and spit you out before breakfast. You need to stand back and watch the master at work. I'll bet you fifty dollars I'll get more action from her then you." chuckled Harm as he shook his head.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're on Pappy. There's no reason why she wouldn't want a young stud instead of an old goat. I'm the coolest and the best pilot here. With my smile I can get any woman I want." replied Steeler as he gave high fives to all his buddies.

"Only in your wet dreams sonny boy. You're pretty funny, but children should be seen and not heard. She's a marine. She's going to want a real man." smiled Harm.

The rest of the pilots laugh at Harm's last comment. Not too many people would try to put Steeler in his place, but they all knew that Harm was the man.

Ten minutes later the helicopter landed on deck. Roberts and Brumby got out first. They stumbled a little before getting their sea legs. They had flown non-stop for nearly twenty hours.

Then the moment that all the young pilots were waiting for. Mac stepped out of the helicopter and started walking towards them. Someone commented that if he knew marines look that good he would have join the marines instead of the navy.

Mac smiled when she heard that. She always enjoyed receiving complements about how good she looked being a marine. Steeler straightened up, smoothed out his shirt and tie with great anticipation that Mac would walk up to him and start talking.

He took a step in her direction and began to speak, but Mac ignored him and walked right on by him and stopped in front of Harm.

"Permission to give the Commander a hug." asked Mac.

"Permission granted." replied Harm as he mouthed to Steeler

"You owe me fifty." Steeler reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars and slipped the fifty to Harm as he gave Mac a big hug.

"Sir, it's so good to see you again. We all miss you at Jag. It seems like we have more work then people to handle the load with you gone." replied Bud as Harm shook his hand.

"Good to see you old man. It hasn't been the same without you there." replied Brumby as he shook Harm's hand.

"Well it's good to see you both again. Can't say I miss Jag. I'm having too much fun flying jets." smiled Harm.

"I see that you're buying me dinner tonight Flyboy." smiled Mac.

"What's that Mac?" asked Harm.

"I saw you putting the fifty dollars in your pocket." replied Mac coyly.

"Darn Mac, you caught me again. I can't seem to fool you like these chumps over there." smiled Harm as he shook his head. It was so good to see her.

"And you never will. I know you all too well." smiled Mac. Boy he looks good in his flight suit she thought.

"They're just little squidlets, they're not ready to be with real marines." she smiled as the other pilots groaned.

"What's that I see on your collar?" asked a surprised Harm.

"It's a silver oak leaf. I got promoted a week ago. I wanted to surprise you when you came back for a visit." answered Mac, unsure how he would take the news of her being promoted before he was.

"I'm very happy for you. I guess the Admiral isn't mad at you any more." smiled Harm.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I have to go Harm. I have to get started on the investigation. I will see you later for that dinner you owe me." responded Mac.

"We need to do it before 2000 hrs. I have a flight for four hours later tonight. replied Harm.

The Jag team conducted interviews with different crewmembers over the next several days. Mac would always reserve time during the day to eat at least one meal with Harm.

Harm's schedule didn't allow them to spend too much time together, but they always ate dinner together. He had let the CAG know that Mac was the special lady that he was always talking about. The CAG mention to Mac,

"I though he was embellishing like all lawyers, but everything he has told me about you was right on. In fact I think he was being a little modest now. Harm's a very lucky man to have you Colonel." He promised Mac he would keep Harm on the straight and narrow.

Although they hadn't spent as much time together as they would have like, the time Harm and Mac did spend together was high quality. They even had the opportunity twice to do the married couple's thing.

Mac always made sure to send Brumby away to conduct his interviews by himself or with Bud. Meanwhile Brumby was very jealous of the time Mac was spending with Harm.

He had thought that Mac should be spending more time with him when they weren't conducting interviews. He felt that Harm had given up all rights to Mac's time when he left Jag. He should be the one spending quality time with her since he was her partner now.

Meanwhile Bud thought all of this was very amusing. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Harriet about all of it. Harriet would be tickled pink to hear that Mac was spending most of her free time with Harm and not Brumby while they were on the Patrick Henry.

Harriet didn't care for Brumby. He was too brash and obnoxious for his own good. She had always thought that the Commander and Colonel were perfect for each other.

They were the perfect team in Jag and got along great in social settings. She only wished that they would have recognized it and get involved like Bud and her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth

Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him.

Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 6

1600 hours Friday

27 Oct 1999

Aircraft carrier Patrick Henry

Mediterranean Sea

When the Jag team had completed their investigation they got on the helicopter and left. They had given the CAG the news that they believed it wasn't pilot error.

Earlier in the day before they left, Harm told Mac that he had gotten approval to take four days of leave for Thanksgiving. He would be there the day before Thanksgiving.

They had hugged and kissed goodbye in his quarters. They both expressed how much they would miss the other and couldn't wait until they saw each other again.

1700 hours Saturday

28 Oct 1999

Jag headquarters

The Jag team got back to headquarters Saturday and left their report for the Admiral in his office. They had concluded that it wasn't pilot error. The jet had malfunctioned and there wasn't any need for further investigation.

Bud had gone home to see Harriet afterwards to tell her about the trip. The Colonel seemed to spend all her free time with Commander Rabb. She always ate dinner with Harm. They would spend time on the observation deck looking out into the night at the stars.

She never included Brumby in any of her off duty time. This had disappointed Brumby and made him mad. Harriet was soaking up all the information Bud was giving her.

She loved what she was hearing. She was going to have to talk with the Colonel about her visit with the Commander when they were alone together at the office Monday.

1200 hours Monday

30 Oct 1999

at a local diner

Somehow Harriet convinced Mac to go out to lunch with her Monday. Mac really didn't wanted to because she had a lot of work to catch up on and she was still tired from the trip.

But the real reason was that she knew Bud had filled Harriet in about their trip to the carrier Patrick Henry and would want to pump her for information about she and Harm.

"So how was your trip, Colonel? Did you get to spend any time with the Commander?" asked Harriet with a big smile.

"It was a good trip Harriet. We were able to get the information we needed without too much difficulty. It was good there was no pilot error.

You hate to prosecute someone who puts his tail on the line everyday to protect our country." replied Mac as she hoped to sidetrack Harriet.

"So how was the Commander?" Harriet asked again.

"Harm is doing fine. He is really enjoying himself flying tomcats. He's still having some problems with the landings, but he's probably flying circles around the younger pilots in the air.

The CAG says his maturity is a plus. The younger pilots get to see how to do things the right way. The way that will keep them all alive." smiled Mac fondly as her mind drifted off to seeing Harm in her mind.

"Did you spend any quality time with Commander, you know what I mean?" asked Harriet curiously.

"Harriet, what are you implying? You know we're just good friends. You know how Harm is about regulations." snapped Mac as her voice went up an octave.

"But Colonel, you two don't work together anymore. There is no reason you couldn't see each other." wailed Harriet.

"Harriet, what kind of relationship could we have. He's ten thousands miles away. We'll be lucky to see each other twice a year for a week or two at a time. Besides we have the type of relationship that we are comfortable with.

I'm sorry it doesn't meet with your approval Harriet, but we like our relationship the way it is. We do not plan on changing it any time soon. So please let's have no more discussion on this issue. Okay." ordered Mac.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Harriet.

She couldn't understand why they wouldn't get together. They were perfect for each other and they were in love. Why couldn't they see that for themselves wondered Harriet.

1900 hours Wednesday

24 Nov 1999

Mac's apartment

A month later there was a knock on the door. Mac got up to answered it. It was Harm. He was wearing his dress blues. She always liked him in his dress blues better than the khaki uniform or the summer whites.

And now he was all hers and no one else. He was standing there with his Flyboy grin and one arm behind his back. Mac allowed him to come into her apartment.

She was curious about what he could be hiding so she tried to see what was behind his back. But Harm kept his back away from her view.

"So Flyboy, what do you have for me behind your back?" asked Mac as she looked left then right in the hopes of getting a glimpse.

"Well hello to you too Sarah. I have missed you so much too. I'm very happy to see you." teased Harm as he tried to impress upon her childless behavior.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Harm. How are you Harm? I have missed you beyond belief. I love you." responded Mac as she reached her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"That's much better Sarah. I love you too. How about giving me a kiss?" smiled Harm with a gleam in his eye.

Mac gave Harm a passionate kiss. Harm took his hand from behind his back and presented to Mac a bouquet of 24 red roses. Mac took them from Harm and then gave him another hug and kiss.

She went to the kitchen and pulled out a vase to put the roses in. She put them out on the living room table. She turned around and gave Harm another big hug and kiss.

"Thank you very much, Harm. I love the roses. I use to think about the time we met in the rose garden when you gave me roses in the past. But now, I think about that very special day we got married in the rose garden with our families present." smiled Mac.

"Yes Sarah, that was a very special day. You made me the happiest man alive when you said yes, and married me. I love you so much." replied Harm as he kissed her.

"I love you too Harm. You've made me happier then any other time in my life. I never knew I could be so happy." sighed Mac.

"I'm glad. I can't wait to be with you everyday Sarah. As much as I love to fly, it pales to being with you." smiled Harm as he hugged her.

"Harm, I hope you don't mind, Bud and Harriet have invited us over for Thanksgiving turkey. You don't mind going over there tomorrow, do you? I can call them and send our regrets if you're not up to it." asked Mac.

She knew Harm was probably tired from his long trip and needed to rest, but she also knew all their friends missed him too.

"No honey, I don't mind going at all. I miss seeing them and little Aj. He must have grown quite a bit since I've been gone." replied Harm.

He really didn't want to go. All he wanted to do was spend all his free time with Mac doing the married couple thing he missed out on when he left to fly. They had only a day and a half to be together.

They had a quiet dinner together and then went to bed. They made passionate love long into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day they got up and went on a five mile run together. When they got back they made love in the shower. Finally they left and went over to the Roberts.

When they got there they were surprised to see most of the Jag staff there. Everyone had brought something with them to ease the effort of one person trying to cook the entire meal for more than twenty people.

They heard some hoots from the peanut gallery when they arrived together. All their friends came over and greeted Harm. They told him how much they missed him and hoped he was enjoying being back in the real navy again. They all hoped that soon he would come back to Jag.

"It's nice to see you today ma'am. I'm happy to see that you convinced the Commander to come along with you." greeted Harriet with a sly smile.

"It's nice to see you too Harriet. It wasn't very hard to get him to come along. He misses you, Bud and little Aj. We are surprise to see everyone here though." replied Mac.

"Everyone has missed the Commander. And when they heard that he would be here for Thanksgiving, well it only made sense that it would be easier for the Commander to see them all together here rather than looking for them at the office. You two seem to be happy together."

"Don't start Harriet. We have been down that road before. Nothing has changed. So let's drop it okay. And thank you for inviting everyone else.

I'm sure Harm feels more at home with everyone here." replied Mac wondering why Harriet couldn't just focus on her own little family instead of concerning herself with Harm and her.

"Okay Ma'am." replied a chastise Harriet.

"Bud, what is everyone doing here?" asked a surprised Harm.

"Well Sir, We heard that you would be coming home for Thanksgiving. Everyone wanted to see you. So we invited everyone over." replied Bud.

"That was very considerate of you and Harriet. Not everyone would want to share their holiday with so many." replied an appreciative Harm.

"Thank you Sir. It seemed the right thing to do." replied Bud.

They all sat down and enjoyed their dinner and the company of their good friends. They all discuss what was happening in their daily lives. They watched a couple of football games.

The only person who was unhappy was Brumby. He had hoped to spend some quality time with Mac today. He couldn't understand why Mac was spending so much time with Rabb. Rabb wasn't Mac's partner any more, he was.

Brumby wanted to have a relationship with Mac. Rabb didn't, he only wanted to be friends. Brumby just couldn't understand why.

Harriet was very please to see Mac spending a lot of time with Harm. She didn't like to see Brumby with Mac. He was too much of a hound in search of its bone. Always on the scent of some unsuspecting animal.

2000 hours Saturday

27 Nov 1999

NATO Ball

A couple of days later Harm and Mac went to the annual NATO Ball. It was later this year then last due to the war in Kosovo. Harm was in his dress whites. Mac had on a full length burgundy gown with long sleeves and low cut back.

They were the best looking couple there. They danced for a couple of hours. Mac always enjoyed dancing with Harm. They were a perfect pair. They were so smooth they look like they were gliding over ice. It was so effortlessly.

She never got tired of being in Harm's arms dancing. They spent some time with their friends who also were there. They avoided answering any questions about their relationship. They still wanted to keep their marriage a secret.

"Colonel, Commander, you looked great out there dancing." smiled Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet. You and Bud looked okay too." replied Mac.

"Thank you Ma'am, but we aren't anywhere near as good as you and the Commander. You two look like you were expressing your love through the way you were dancing." smiled Harriet. Why can't they see what everyone else sees?

"Harriet, you need to get past this obsession you seem to have with Harm and me being in love. We are good friends and we like it that way. It's bad enough dealing with Harm's obsessions without adding yours to them.

Can you be a good friend and let us be who we choose to be?" responded a frustrated Mac. God why can't she leave them alone.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry." replied Harriet. She felt hurt. All she wanted was for Harm and Mac to be able to share what she and Bud shared.

On Sunday they spent half the day together in the park enjoying a rare warm November day before Harm had to leave to go back to the carrier Patrick Henry.

They hugged and kissed good bye. Harm told her he would be home for Christmas. He also thought It would be nice to go to his grandmother's house and spend Christmas with her away from everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: __**Harm Goes Flying**_

_Author: __Peter_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: End of the fourth season, beginning of the fifth

Summary: Harm meets Mac's mother before he returns to flying and is made aware of Mac's true feelings for him.

Disclaimers: The characters of Jag are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 7

1100 hours Thursday

23 Dec 1999

Jag headquarters

A month later Harm got into Washington a day earlier then expected. He knew Mac would be at the office. He decided to go to Jag and surprise her. He could wish everyone a merry Christmas while he was there.

He stopped off at the local florist and got Mac a dozen red roses. He walked into the office area and quickly looked around. He hoped to get to Mac office without interruption. He was almost there when he was spotted by Bud.

"Hello Sir. How are you doing? Are you staying around for the holiday?" asked a jovial Bud.

"I'm doing just fine Bud. No, I'm going away. How's your little family? Put a few pounds have we?" smiled Harm as he continued to look for Mac.

"They are good, Sir. Little Aj is so growing fast. He'll be walking in a couple of months." smiled Bud.

"That's good Bud. I have to find the Colonel. See you later Bud." smiled Harm as he patted Bud on the shoulder.

Harm quickly walked over to Mac's office before anyone else interrupted him. He knocked on the door. Bud ran back to find Harriet. He wanted to tell her that the Commander was here.

"Enter!" yelled Mac.

"Hello Ninja girl, how are you doing?" smiled Harm as he took in her beauty. He handed her the roses from behind his back.

"Harm, what a nice surprise. They're beautiful. Thank you. I'm good now that you are here." replied Mac as she stood up.

She walked over to the door to close the blinds for some privacy. She then greeted Harm with a big hug and a kiss.

"I've missed you so much Flyboy. It's so good to see you again." smiled Mac.

"I've missed you too Sarah. It's getting harder every day to be away from you. You look absolutely radiant today. Almost as if you were glowing." chuckled Harm. He didn't want to let her go.

"I'm just so happy to see you. I have something to tell you tonight that I think will make you very happy." smiled Mac coyly.

"I wonder what that could be. You look like you are filling out Ninja girl. Must be all those Beltway burgers catching up to you or is it because you already have the man of your dreams." smiled Harm.

"Maybe a little of both Flyboy. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." chuckled Mac.

"That sounds like the marine I know. I'll do anything for my little Ninja girl." smiled Harm as he escorted her out of the office to the elevator.

Brumby saw them leaving together and cursed. "Damm you Rabb. Why can't you leave Sarah alone so she can move on with her life? You don't love her like I do. I could give her everything she would ever need."

Brumby believed that he could make Sarah happy, but if only Harm was out of the picture and would give him a chance. Harriet had seen the blinds being closed in Mac's office.

She wondered what they were doing in there that they needed the blinds closed. She would have to wait until later when she could corner Mac and ask her.

1000 hours Friday

24 Dec 1999

The next day Harm and Mac drove up to Harm's grandmother's house. Both of their families were going to be there. Mac had call Harm's mother and grandmother about Harm's desire to have Christmas at his grandmother's farm.

She also told them that he would love to have everyone there. She also got approval to invite her uncle and mother. Harm and Mac could hardly wait to get there. They had some great news to share with them.

At around 1400 hours they arrived at the house. Everybody came out of the house to greet them with hugs and kisses. The women of the family notice that Mac had a certain glow about her. They all looked at each other, nodded, and smiled. She must be bless. They all went inside the house.

"Please everyone, Sarah and I have an announcement to make." bellowed Harm with a smile.

"What is it dear?" asked a curious Trish.

"I'm pregnant. I'm due in July." exclaimed Mac happily.

"That is wonderful news dear." beamed Deanne.

Everyone again went over to them and congratulated them on the wonderful news. Christmas indeed was going to be very special this year at the Rabb family farm.

First there was Harm and Mac's marriage, which introduced three new members into their extended family. Harm had come home safe from flying tomcats to his family. And finally a brand new baby would be brought into the world. It certainly was a great year.

1300 hours Saturday

25 Dec 1999

The next day, Christmas, they all got together to rejoice all the good news that had came their way this year. Then they exchanged gifts, with most of them going to the newly weds.

Finally they all sat down and ate a great turkey dinner. After dinner they all gathered around the fire in the fireplace. They all told each other what they were thankful for.

Trish was happy that Harm finally got married and she was going to become a grandmother. Frank was thankful that Harm finally understood what he offered his mother and that he could be there when Harm needed assistance with his trip to Russia.

Deanne was happy because she had renewed her relationship with Mac, that Mac was very happy being married to Harm, and she was going to become a grandmother.

Grandma Sarah was happy that her extended family was there to celebrate the holiday together and that her family was getting larger. Harm was happy to be flying and married to Mac and especially the news that he was going to be a father.

Finally Mac was happy because she had finally got rid of all her demons. She had married Harm, the man of her dreams, found her mom, and that she was going to have a baby with Harm. This definitely was a very good Christmas for the Rabb family.

A couple of days later Harm and Mac headed back to Washington DC.

They were very happy. They had shared their wonderful news with their families and they were all excited.

The ride home was long, but they enjoyed the peacefulness of being alone together. They were very contented. They discussed their plans for the near future. Harm was going to try and get back to Jag.

As much as he loved to fly, he loved being with Mac even more. And now that they were going to have a baby, he wanted to be home with Mac even more so.

He also liked working in Jag. He got to use his brain to out think the other person. It satisfied his competitive nature in a much safer environment.

1900 hours Wednesday

29 Mar 2000

Mac's apartment

Three months later Harm returned to visit Mac. He was on a four-day pass. He wanted to let Mac know when he would be returning to Jag full time. They sat down and ate quiet dinner.

Mac had gotten permission from the Admiral to take a couple of days so she could spend time with Harm. After dinner they went to the couch and sat down. Harm wrapped Mac in his arms as they watched the fire in the fireplace.

"So fly boy, any news to when you're coming back to Jag?" asked Mac hopefully.

"Yes I have Sarah. I received word this morning from Congresswomen Laythem. My tour of duty on the carrier Patrick Henry will end 25 May. My reporting date to Jag will be the following Thursday 1 June.

I can't wait to get back. I really missed being here with you on a daily basis. I never knew how much until I was away from you on the carrier. You have become such an integral part of my life that I hadn't realized how much my life could change on a daily basis.

I'm glad that I'd married you when I did. I don't want to think about what my life would be like if you weren't in it any more. Thank you Sarah for marring me. Thank you for giving me someone to come home to. I love you so very much." smiled Harm happily.

"The same goes for me Harm. Knowing that you were coming back to me when you were done flying has enabled me to survive the last seven months without you. I have missed you so much Harm. I love you." replied Mac as she snuggled closer to Harm.

"I see that you are beginning to show. Has anyone said anything to you about it?" asked Harm.

"I've heard from several people including the Admiral. I haven't told anyone who the father is. Some think it maybe Brumby's. I haven't confirmed it or denied it. I told them they would know when the time was right." smiled Mac.

They spent the long weekend together before Harm went back to the carrier. They talked about what they were going to do when the baby was born.

Mac agreed to start looking for a bigger place to live. She would e-mail Harm when she found something. She agreed to let Frank know when she found a place. He wanted to do something nice for them.

1500 hours Thursday

25 May 2000

Jag headquarters

Harm had just returned to Washington DC. He knew Mac would still be at Jag so he went over there to see her. When he got there he saw Mac standing by her office talking with Harriet.

He walked over to Mac and took her into his arms. He lean downed and gave her a kiss. Harriet jaw dropped. She was taken completely by surprise by Harm's actions.

"Hello Harriet, could you please excuse us. I need to talk with Sarah." smiled Harm at a shocked Harriet.

"Uh ... uh ... uh, Yes Sir, glad to see you back at Jag, Commander." stuttered Harriet.

She excused herself and went looking for Bud. Boy did she have some good news to tell him.

"Hello sailor, you come here often?" smiled Mac coyly.

"I will be coming here every day from now on Ninja girl." smiled Harm lovingly.

"I hope you know you have just ignited the Harriet gossip hotline. By the end of the day everyone in the office will know that you gave me a hug and a kiss." chuckled Mac happily.

"Well let's see if she can put two plus two together." replied Harm with a smirk.

"You're so mean Flyboy." laughed Mac.

"What time are you getting off tonight?" asked Harm.

"About 1700 hours." replied Mac.

"I'll make a reservation at you favorite Italian restaurant for 1900 hours. That will give us time to go home and change for dinner." responded Harm.

"That sounds like a great idea Flyboy." replied Mac coyly.

"Okay then, I'll be back around 1700 to pick you up. Bye, bye Ninja girl." replied Harm as he gave her a kiss.

Harm went back to his place and made the reservations. By the time he got back everyone had heard about how he greeted Mac earlier in the day. The office was buzzing.

Harm said hello to everyone and confirmed that he was back for good. He would start work on Thursday, after the holiday. He then left with Mac. They went out to dinner and later did some slow dancing. Mac was to far along to get down and do some serious boogying.

Meanwhile Brumby was sulking in his office. He knew whatever chance he had to get Mac to be with him had gone out the window. He knew Mac love Harm.

The following week Harm and Mac went in to see the Admiral. They told him that they had gotten married, but still wanted to work together in some capacity.

The Admiral told them they would have to be assigned different partners, but they would probably work together on high profile cases. He then asked if Harm was the father of Mac's baby. They confirmed that Harm was the father.

0900 hours Friday

14 July 2000

at the hospital

Seven weeks later Mac started to go into labor. Harm called his parents, Uncle Matt, Mac's mother and Chloe to let them know he was taking Mac to the hospital. It was time for her to give birth to their son.

Early the next morning after being in labor for fourteen hours Mac gave birth to a baby boy. They name him Frank Harmon Rabb. They wanted to give him his own identity.

Harm wanted Frank to know how much he appreciated how Frank took care of his mother and was there for him even though he hadn't appreciated it in the past.

Two days later Harm brought Mac home to their new house. Their families were there to greet them. They had spent the last couple of days getting everything ready for the baby. Later that day they invited over some close friends to celebrate the birth of their son.

**__**

The End


End file.
